Smurfette In Charge: A Narrator's Story/Part 7
"Meanwhile, as Scruple was still out in the forest collecting rotten rock fungus for his master, Gargamel had collected some leaves of sarsaparilla for Papa Smurf and Sassette's last meal together," Narrator said. "It would seem rather hopeless for the two Smurfs because they don't know if Smurfette had succeeded in escaping from her captors or not, but soon all of that was about to change." As Narrator continued his story, Empath and his fellow Smurfs saw Gargamel arrive in his hovel carrying a basket of fresh sarsaparilla leaves. "Just to show you Smurfs that I'm not completely heartless, I have brought you something to enjoy for your last meal together," Gargamel said to the two Smurfs locked in his pantry. "If you weren't so completely heartless, Pappy Gargamel, you would let me and Pappy Smurf go already," Sassette said as she was crying. "I'm truly sorry that I can't be the father that you want me to be, my dear little Sassette," Gargamel said. "You see, my goal all along is to be the most powerful and renowned sorcerer in all the world, and the only thing that is keeping me from achieving that goal are you Smurfs. While you go about living your happy little smurfy lives without a care in the world, I have been wanting to make the Philosopher's Stone for years, and since I still need six Smurfs in order to complete the work, you have made that work difficult if not totally impossible." "We are not surrendering ourselves just for the sake of your greed, Gargamel," Papa Smurf said. "We are also living beings in this forest, and we will smurf what we can to protect all life that smurfs in it from people like you." "You always have to make things so hard on yourself and your little Smurfs, Papa Smurf," Gargamel said. "If only you can look past yourself and your selfish desire to keep me from being the sorcerer that I always wanted to be..." "When it comes to me and my little Smurfs, Gargamel, the answer is and will always be NO!" Papa Smurf said sternly. "Face it, Papa Smurf, without me you wouldn't even have a Smurfette for your little Smurfs to fall in love with, even if she did turn against me," Gargamel said. "And neither would there be a Sassette, even as much as I would regret...ugh...having to call her my daughter. So you still owe me for everything that I have given you, and if you won't give it to me, then I will take it by force if I have to." "Pappy Gargamel is right, Pappy Smurf," Sassette said. "There wouldn't be either of us if it weren't for him." "Gargamel has smurfed us more trouble than he has ever smurfed any good, Sassette," Papa Smurf said. "The only way that he will stop smurfing after us is if he has a complete change of heart...and I don't see how that will happen anytime soon." "Oh, yoohoo...Gargamel!" a familiar voice called out from outside Gargamel's door. Gargamel looked outside and saw Smurfette standing there wearing a red dress and hat. "Smurfette? How did you get here? Did those stupid wizards release you?" he asked. "No, I have them smurf company out in the marshes," Smurfette replied. "The Grand Master will not smurf me at all." "Him, perhaps not...but me, I'm having you!" Gargamel said with a dark chuckle as he chased after Smurfette, who then fled into the woods. The other Smurfs hid behind a barrel outside Gargamel's hovel and watched as Smurfette lured Gargamel away. "There's our chance," Hefty said. "Let's go." "May the luck of the Smurfish be with us, my friends," Brewer said. They stepped out of hiding and entered Gargamel's lair, calling out for Papa Smurf and Sassette. "Traveling tadpoles, Pappy Smurf, the other Smurfs have come for us," Sassette said as soon as she heard them calling out their names. "Oh, thank Smurfness that Smurfette has escaped," Papa Smurf said. He then called out, "We're here in this pantry, my little Smurfs!" Suddenly Handy saw Azrael peering out from behind a corner. He quickly ran as fast as he could to escape from him while Hefty unlatched the doors of the pantry to let Papa Smurf and Sassette escape. "Quick, Handy, lure Azrael inside the pantry," Papa Smurf called out as soon as he and Sassette jumped safely out. Handy jumped inside the pantry while it was still open, with Azrael following soon after. There was a bit of a struggle as Handy was trying to keep himself from being pawed to death inside the tight space. Then suddenly Handy dove straight out. "Quick, smurf the doors shut!" he cried out. Gutsy and Tuffy both sealed the doors shut, and Hefty put the latch back on to keep Azrael from escaping. "That was really close," Handy said, sighing with relief. "Now let's smurf out of here." "Wait a minute, Smurfs...where's Smurfette?" Sassette asked as they ran out the door. They soon got their answer as they heard Gargamel say, "Now I've got you at last, my traitorous little daughter." The Smurfs quickly hid out of sight as they watched Gargamel carry Smurfette back to his hovel. "So you think you can come back and taunt me, eh? You're going to pay for that dearly, along with the other Smurfs when I get my hands on them!" "I'm not afraid of you, Gargamel," Smurfette said boldly. "You'll see how one Smurfette dies. But first, I have to powder my nose. After all, if I am going to die, I do need to smurf my best." "Powdering your nose?" Gargamel said. "Well, by all means. Why should I not let you make final preparations for your doom if you need to pretty yourself up?" "Why, thank you, Gargamel," Smurfette said as she reached into the purse she was carrying and pulled out a compact. As soon as she opened it, she blew a black powder straight into Gargamel's eyes. "Ah! My eyes! My eyes!" Gargamel cried out, feeling the painful sting of what turned out to be pepper as he dropped Smurfette to the ground. The other Smurfs laughed as they watched Smurfette escape from Gargamel's clutches while he was too busy worrying about his eyes. "Well done, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "That was a very unique way of dealing with Gargamel." "Hiding black pepper in a compact," Sassette said. "Who would have thought of that?" "LONG LIVE SMURFETTE THE GREAT!" the other Smurfs shouted. "Let's smurf out of here before the evil wizard smurfs us, my fellow Smurfs," Brewer said in an urgent tone. "My feelings exactly, Brewer," Papa Smurf said. "Run for it, my little Smurfs." Gargamel could hear the Smurfs outside his door. "What? The Smurfs? I'll get you, you little germs! I'll show you..." Unfortunately, Gargamel couldn't see where he was going because of his eyes and instead found himself running straight into the door, collapsing to the ground. The Smurfs were already gone by the time Scruple returned with the rotten rock fungus he has collected. He saw his master collapsed on the floor with his eyes swollen shut. He couldn't help breaking out in laughter at the sight. "Oh, what is so funny, you cursed wretch?" Gargamel groaned as he tried to pick himself up. "Those Smurfs have gotten away. I would have had them too, if it wasn't for that little Smurfette in the red dress." "A Smurfette in a red dress?" Scruple said, not believing what he was hearing. "Oh, Gargamel, you really need to get out of your hovel more if you're going to have someone else in your life besides me and your cat." "How dare you mock me, after all that I have given you!" Gargamel said. "I swear that if I ever catch those Smurfs again, you won't be so hasty as to ever mock me again!" ----- Meanwhile, the Smurfs were busy singing the Smurf song on their return home to the village, while the Smurflings were busy talking with Smurfette. "That was smurfally awesome, how you smurfed black pepper like that inside your compact," Slouchy said. "Well, a Smurfette's got more than one trick in her purse, Slouchy," Smurfette said. "You're sure one red hot Mama Smurf, all right," Snappy said. "Hey, let's smurf the suspension bridge back home," Nat suggested. But as the boy Smurflings started to race each other toward the suspension bridge, Handy called out, "NO! NOT BY THE BRIDGE!" Suddenly the Smurflings started to yelp as the logs came loose and they started to slip and fall, grabbing onto the logs still tethered to the rope. "That's real smart!" Handy said as he and the other Smurfs helped pull the Smurflings out of danger. "I was trying to smurf you that there's a problem with the bridge." As soon as they entered the village, Papa Smurf said, "You're a true hero Smurf, Smurfette...I mean heroine. You deserve to smurf that new dress a thousand times over." "And besides, I think you look real smurfy in it," Sassette said. "Oh, thank you, Papa Smurf, Sassette," Smurfette said. "But I do think the dress is rather heavy to wear, so I think I'm going to change out of it." "There's a smurfy party happening tonight, Smurfette," Hefty said as soon as they got to the door of Smurfette's house. "We're counting on you to be there." "Sure...it will be my pleasure," Smurfette said. "But I must hurry, because I have a lot of do today, like ironing and dishes." "Aye, some things about Smurfettes will never change," Gutsy said as he and a few other Smurfs watched Smurfette enter her house before going off in their own directions. "Let's hope that Papa will smurf the wisdom to let Smurfette be in charge of us the next time he smurfs away for something important," Brewer said to Gutsy. "Well, let's smurf what happens and let Papa smurf it from there, laddie," Gutsy said. Smurfette sighed as she slipped out of the red dress and put her ordinary white hat and dress on. She admitted that she looked beautiful and powerful wearing it, but she felt more comfortable wearing her usual style of dress. "Maybe someday I might want to become a Mama Smurf, but until then...," she said to herself. "Smurfette!" Sassette called out. "Your flowers are smurfing! They need some water!" She went out into the garden to see for herself. But there was one problem that she needed to take care of first. "Handy Smurf!" she called out. "Uh, yes, Smurfette?" Handy said, as soon as she got over to Smurfette's garden. "Uh, you see, my water pump is still not smurfing," Smurfette said, as she tried to work the lever and no water was coming out. "I'm sorry about that, Smurfette," Handy said. "But I'll have to smurf on it later, after I work on repairing the bridge." Sassette sighed as the two Smurfettes watch Handy leave. "Well, things are truly smurfing back to normal around here," she said. "Some things about boy Smurfs will never change," Smurfette said, agreeing with Sassette. ----- "And so ends the story of how Smurfette came to be the assistant leader of the Smurf Village that I was just in today, my fellow Smurfs," Narrator said. "Well, that certainly was an interesting story, and one that I have enjoyed as much as your other stories, my fellow Narrator," Tapper said. "I'm not sure that I like how it ended for Smurfette, with her water pump still broken," Brainy said. "But I do like how I was able to smurf a compact full of black pepper into Gargamel's eyes," Smurfette said. "I think that part was really funny, and I feel like I would have smurfed the same thing myself." "It's interesting that the difference in genders could result in different approaches for how to solve problems, Smurfette," Empath said. "It's not something that this smurf would even think of doing if this smurf was in the same scenario without the use of this smurf's minds-eye abilities, but it's still effective all the same." "You mean you wouldn't think of smurfing the same thing because you don't need to smurf a compact with you, Empath?" Smurfette asked. "Honestly, this smurf wouldn't know how much of a burden it would be to maintain this smurf's beauty on a daily basis since this smurf isn't a female Smurf," Empath said. "I bet you wish that you had hair just like me or Polaris, because sometimes I actually enjoy smurfing myself to be all pretty...if not for you boys, then mostly for myself," Smurfette said. "So should this smurf start calling you Vanity now?" Empath asked. "Just watch yourself, Empath, or I'll start smurfing you a facial treatment you'll never forget," Smurfette said with a giggle. "All I can say, lassie, is that if you're going to be the assistant leader of the village someday, then you're going to smurf my support," Duncan said. "And I will smurf behind you as well, my dear Smurfette," Tapper said. Just then, Hefty and Tuffy came up to the counter. "Say, what have you been smurfing up here with Narrator for?" Hefty asked. "Is he smurfing one of his fantastic stories again?" "Oh, we were just listening to how Smurfette became 'Smurfette the Great', Hefty," Empath replied. THE END Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Smurfette In Charge chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles